All Started in Chemistry Class
by My Crazy Cousin Gleek
Summary: Klaine One-Shot! Badass!Blaine NewKid!Kurt Blaine y Kurt le cuentan a sus nietos como fue cuando se conocieron! No se diga más! Disfrutenlo


**Hola chicos! Bueno, aquí les dejo un One-shot, algo wanky y después algo tierno.**

**Espero que les guste mucho, lo escribí en clase de inglés porque estaba aburrida y no hacíamos nada, pero aquí se los pongo para que me digan si les gusto o no. Por favor no olviden ponerme sus Reviews me harían muy muy muy muy muy muy feliz. Los quiero mucho y disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**All Started in Chemistry Class**

McKinley. Una escuela secundaria donde puedes encontrar distintos tipos de personas, gays, homofóbico brabucones, porristas, artistas… mejor dicho, perdedores, ellos eran los marginados de toda la escuela y principalmente eran agredidos por uno de los brabucones más temidos en McKinley. Blaine Anderson. Este chico era de tez morena, se vestía con pantalones holgados, chaquetas de cuero y camiseta blanca debajo, siempre, su cabello rizado y desordenado y claro nunca olvidaba su perforación en el labio inferior.

Pero ese chico raro tenía un secreto, era gay, y me refiero a raro porque el agredía a los gays, era extraño no?

Cuando a Blaine le gustaba un chico lo agredía más que a nadie, solo para llamar su atención. Un día a Blaine le gusto un chico de la escuela, Blake. Blaine le hacia la vida miserable, hasta que un día lo empujo por las escaleras, eso ocasiono que Blaine fuera suspendido por tres semanas y que Blake se fracturara y que el chico odiara con toda su alma al moreno. Blaine no lo podía evitar, el solo quería ser amado, pero como se sentía mal, se lastimaba así mismo, con una navaja, no soportaba no poder ser correspondido.

Pero un día todo fue diferente, llego un chico de ensueño a McKinley, cabello castaño, ojos tan azules como el mar, piel como la porcelana, ropa endemoniadamente ajustada, era… simplemente hermoso. Blaine se le quedo mirando, mientras el chico nuevo caminaba por el pasillo, no aparto la mirada de el ni un segundo.

"Hey! Quien es el?" Pregunto Blaine a su mejor amigo Sam

"Kurt Hummel, es nuevo, lo transfirieron aquí porque cuando se declaro gay, lo molestaban demasiado… bueno al menos eso es lo que me dijo Tina" Dijo el rubio sacando sus libros de su casillero

"Es sexy" Dijo el moreno con los ojos dilatados

"Y espera a que lo veas en uniforme de Cheerios!" Dijo Sam, Blaine se sorprendió y se le hizo agua la boca, imaginarse al ojiazul con unos pantalones rojos entallados… más entallados de los que usa diario.

"Hizo la audición en la mañana y entro" Dijo Sam caminando y detrás de el iba Blaine.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro clases y en ninguna Blaine pudo estar con Kurt. Kurt ni siquiera sabía quién carajo era Blaine, pero al fin llego Quimica, esa clase le encantaba a Blaine, los temas y algunas cosas le servían para humillar a los demás y algunas veces para ligar con alguien.

Blaine estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Kurt estaba con él en su clase de química y tenía un haz bajo la manga para ganarse a Kurt.

Llego la hora y Blaine se sentó en su lugar de siempre, pero obviamente se aseguro que nadie se sentara en el lugar de al frente de el. Simplemente les prometía no golpearlos por una semana si se iban a otro lugar.

Entro el maestro Josh, pero no había llegado Kurt aún, así que Blaine suspiro y comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos y libros de su mochila, hasta que algo… más bien, una voz hizo que se detuviera.

"Josh, disculpa, tengo un alumno nuevo, su nombre es Kurt Hummel" Dijo Figgins dejando a Kurt dentro del aula y el moreno se mordió el labio inferior

"Claro, hola Kurt, aquí eres totalmente bienvenido, trátenlo bien chicos" Dijo el profesor Josh volviéndose a sentar. Kurt se quedo parado sin saber qué hacer

"Ohh, siéntate en el lugar vacio, al frente de Anderson" Kurt asintió y camino hacia el lugar donde le había dicho que se sentara el maestro, Blaine al ver que Kurt se acercaba con su uniforme de Cheerio, se sentó derecho, aunque le apretaban más de lo normal los pantalones.

Empezó la clase, todo iba bien, hasta que Blaine comenzó su plan y escribió en un trozo de papel

_Nuevo aquí? -BA_

Lo aventó hacia Kurt, el ojiazul, lo tomo, lo leyó y después contesto

_Deberías de poner más atención en clase -KH_

Kurt lo aventó hacia atrás

_Tú me distraes -BA_

_Seguro repruebas química -KH_

_No, de hecho, soy muy bueno en ella -BA_

_Enserio? Eres bueno en chantajear a los maestros para que suban tus notas? -KH_

_No, soy tan bueno en química que podría decirte algo que haría derretirte por mi -BA_

_Wow… Eres muy modesto, como qué? -KH_

_Me encanta tu acido desoxirribonucleico -BA_

_Qué carajo Blaine!? Eres un nerd de primera -KH_

_Acaso sabes lo que significa? -BA_

_Soy lindo, no inteligente -KH_

_Eso ya me quedo muy claro- BA_

_Que significa! Al grano -KH_

_Que me encanta tu ADN, o sea que me gusta tu forma de ser, me gustas –BA_

_Wow, me alagas –KH_

_Qué te parece si algún día salimos, y ya sabes lo que sigue, tu y yo, mi casa -BA_

Pero Blaine no pudo darle el papel a Kurt ya que el profesor Josh se lo quito

"Anderson, dos opciones, detención o leer esto en voz alta" Dijo el maestro abriendo el papel

_Mierda,_ pensó Blaine, pero no tuvo opción

"A qué hora es?" Pregunto Blaine

"A las cuatro, y la detención también es para… Kurt" Dijo Josh leyendo el nombre de Kurt en el papel. Kurt solo se hundió en su asiento sin protestar.

* * *

Llego la hora de detención, ya no había alumnos en la escuela. Kurt estaba guardando su mochila en el casillero mientras Blaine lo veía desde el otro lado del pasillo

"Hey! Hola sexy" Dijo Blaine recargándose en el casillero que esta a lado del de Kurt

"Sigues ligando?" Dijo Kurt cerrando su casillero

"Mmmh… me encanta como te vez en ese uniforme" Dijo Blaine recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo de el castaño

"Ya vamos a detención no?" Dijo Kurt

"Claro, pero antes… mira Kurt, me atraiste desde que llegaste, eres increíble, ardiente, lindo, sexy, hermoso… me preguntaba si-" Dijo Blaine mirando hacia abajo, pero no pudo terminar ya que Kurt había plantado sus labios sobre los del moreno. Oh dios! Se sentía tan bien.

"También me gustas, los chicos malos me encantan" Dijo Kurt, pero con voz muy seductora cuando dijo 'Encantan'. Blaine sintió un fuerte tirón en un lugar muy íntimo.

"Te gustaría salir conmigo?... En una cita?" Pregunto Blaine con mucha inocencia, la inocencia que nunca había tenido con algún chico

"Me encantaría" Dijo con una sonrisa, y le dio un besito en los labios, se tomaron de la mano y se fueron caminando a detención.

"Sabes… no eres nada malo en química" Dijo Kurt volteando a verlo y Blaine solo rio.

Desde ahí, se podría decir que Blaine cambio, ya no fue tan brabucón con los demás, obviamente nunca lastimo a Kurt como lo hacía con los otros chicos, pero lo más importante era que Blaine ya no se lastimaba a sí mismo, había más paz en McKinley y todo se lo agradecían a Kurt ya que hizo que Blaine cambiara definitivamente.

Todo salió perfecto, nos hicimos novios, nos casamos a los 23 años, formamos una familia, técnicamente soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

"Oh, ya calla amor, me alagas" Dijo un mayor de edad Blaine abrazando a Kurt por detrás del sillón

"Es la verdad, cambiaste mi vida y por eso te amo" Volteo y le dio un casto besito en los labios a Blaine

"Yo te ame desde que te vi caminando por el pasillo y te amare hasta el final de los tiempos" Dijo Blaine

Arthur y Lisa los observaron con cariño, era fantástico tener unos abuelos así.

* * *

**Los amo mucho, no olviden dejar su hermoso y atesorado Review para saber si les gusto.**

**XOXO Mari**


End file.
